


Inked

by delina



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Illustrations, Smoking, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delina/pseuds/delina
Summary: Artwork for ToT Exchange 2019





	Inked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DreadlordTally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadlordTally/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt about Seb having tattoos that he received after STEM that reflect things that were in there- so here's Seb with sleeves that have a lot of sights from STEM. Loved the awesome ideas in the letter, always so happy to have an excuse to draw TEW. Hope you like it, and happy haunting >:D


End file.
